


Bitter hearted

by StarlightQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen
Summary: A look into Commander Jupiter's past based off headcanons by me.





	

Ganymede Joy was alike to her four identical sisters in almost every way but one. Her dreams consisted of future work in the medical field. She opened up happily about dreams of being a doctor. Of healing others. 

But the current Sinnoh League had other plans for her. They forced her to be put up for adoption the moment her parents looked incapable of handling the thing that made her different from her sisters. 

It had been so long since a Joy with mental powers was born. Almost a century in fact for the Sinnoh branch of the ever large family tree. And poor Ganymede just wanted to help a classmate. She did not mean to infect the wound he got worse. To the point of the arm needing removal to save him.

That haunted her and for months, Ganymede was hurt and tried several times to go back home. She needed her true family.

But the League persisted.

And in a year’s time, the first adoptive family took her in. They treated her like she was special. Keeping a arm’s length from her and acting slightly terrified when she displayed even the smallest bit of her natural powers.

Soon she was returned to the orphanage. 

The next two families were nice but clearly. Both trying too hard. Trying to make her normal or treating her like some prize to gloat about. She often heard the third trashtalk her real family. Laughing about how the Joys were inept fools.

So Ganymede took revenge here and there. Misusing her powers and eventually sent back to the orphanage.

Now she twisted inside and decided to attack whoever had the misfortune of picking her.

The fourth did not last a week with her. She grinned while getting returned. The family looked horrible and lacking in sleep. 

The last family was mentioned as her last chance. She was told not to give them trouble. Since many who were adopted by this couple turned smart and successful.

Ganymede took that as a challenge. She was plenty smart and successful already. She didn’t require dumb adults who did not get her. She required her real parents. Not some fake family.

The aggressions started small. A chair accidentally pulled out from under them. A book unfortunately flung at them. All not on purpose, she lied! But as the months passed and the idiots insisted on her being a perfect child. To impress their dumb friends that they helped a poor freakish child.

So she started to embarrass them in front of others. From being difficult to revealing how they actually felt about their friends to them.

It was the middle of fall when they snapped. She had been sleeping up until one of them dragged her out into the living room. Despite powers, she was just 11. Against two over 30, she did not have much chance. She was beaten and in an attempt to stop it, she faked death. 

It was believable. But unfortunately. They decided to try to hide the evidence of what they assumed was a now dead child.

Ganymede, lost within her own mind, barely felt being roughly stuffed in a garbage sack. 

The next morning she woke, a skuntank was tearing the bag open. It biting her arm snapped her back to control of her body function and she coughed before getting some proper air.

The skuntank snorted at the fact their possible meal was still of the living but knelt down to let her on their back. Even it understood a beaten individual when it saw one.

Ganymede got on the skuntank. Wasn’t like she had anyone else to help her now she supposed.


End file.
